bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mangetsu20/Mangetsu Reviews: The Hueco Mundo Arc Part IV
Welcome to the Bleach Arc Hub The Hueco Mundo Arc, Part IV Mangetsu Review Mug Shot.jpg Hey guys, glad to be back for part four of this series. I'm glad that its gotten the reception it has been for the past couple weeks its been in its infancy, and I'm also equally pleased to know that my ability as a Reviewer is well enough that people can read it without any real criticism in how I do it in the way I like doing it. Getting to Buisness Pic.jpg With that being said, let's get down to business So basically where we left our band of damsel saving heroes (with one being a former damsel herself) they all go to seperate corridors to face their own obstacles in order to get further to their goal: SAVE ORIHIME! Now, I just want to clarify before we continue onwards...a LOT of our characters have shown some sense of maturation since the Soul Society Arc. After all, when they first arrived, they were badass and noobish at the same time. They were pretty much making this stuff up as they went along. Where as here they're pretty much veterans and they know the drill. Uryu's become more tactful and less hot-headed, Chad's become more adept fighting hand-to-hand and has bulked up more or less, Ichigo's gotten over his Hollow-depression, Renji's grown some balls, and Rukia is ACTUALLY going to contribute. So in each of their struggles, we'll get to see a bit of their newfound powers put further to the test, as well as their ability to use smarts to overcome their obstacles as well. More than likely, however, it will be Rukia and Uryu who use their smarts, while Renji, Chad, and Ichigo flail their arms angrily as they fight. Anywho, onto the plot! I'm coming too!.jpg Dondochakka: I guess comical relief time is over? Pesche: Yeah, I guess so- -sees Nel run away- Nel?! Nel: NEL WANTS TO BE WITH ICHIGO! To answer your question, Tiki-Mask, no. Kubo is not nearly through with you three yet. It seems that Nel has formed a sibbling fondness to Ichigo, and wants to keep having merry adventures with him. What is this, Wizard of Oz? Anywho, Tiki-Mask and Beetle-Mask lose sight of Nel as she runs off after Ichigo, meaning they too will get seperated and tag along whomever is unlucky enough to have their comedic persons by their side. White Batman.jpg Meanwhile, the Count of White Man Castle is on the move... To Orihime's credit, she doesn't seem to have resigned to her fate like Rukia had during the SS Arc. If anything, keeping her composure and sanity while being held hostage by a guy who looks like the white-opera dressed version of Batman is certainly admirable. I guess she's the emotional anchor that holds the group together, in a way... I digress, our Vampire-ish Arrancar doesn't get to have many moments to himself as THIS guy shows up... Hello Creepy.jpg Seriously, why do a lot of these Arrancar look like they're dressed to go to a concert or an opera? We get to see a little bit more of Nnoitra Gilga's crass talk, as he insinuates that Ulquiorra being in charge of her means he gets to be enjoying the perks of abusing her in all manners of ways we've probably seen in BDSM scenes >.> -clears throat- However, Ulquiorra goes into great detail that Orihime can't escape of her own free will because of the manner they captured her. Aizen had placed a "illusion" of sorts, in which by forcing her to surrender to them, and then giving the ability to say goodbye to ONE friend, would make it seem like she had total free will in coming with them, despite it being so contrary. But rather, it was more of a bait...a trap...to make sure Orihime's friends KNEW from the evidence left behind, and those uptight jackasses namely the Soul Society, would see enough of a Willing departure to the enemy's side, would view her as such with a treasonous light. Which makes this trip seem all the more of an elaborate trap for our heroes, as Aizen is a master puppeteer, pulling all of the strings from the comforts of his tea-sipping throne room. Is it any wonder why he's still revered as one of the most diabolically cunning villains in the entirety of Anime/Manga? Speaking of Aizen... You're not my favorites anymore.jpg Aizen: You whores are dismissed. My main bitch will take over from where you left off... Vaguely introduced here are the Olsen Twins of the Arrancar Army. Despite being Numeros ranking, these two were favored by Aizen because of the dual imagery they had when they were "borN" as Hollows. While this isn't really pressed further in Canon, it was hinted that they were part of a special project in which a "Fusion" of two Arrancars could possibly made. Obviously this project no longer interested him due to the priority the Hogyoku had, which makes their existence...Utterly Pointless. Yeah, I never really understood the importance of these two mysterious, unsavory Arrancar chicks who do nothing but whine and covet attention. Remind me of those days in Highschool when those chicks would be trying to undermine the popular chick cause the most popular boy just asked her out instead of them. But enough pop culture references, as to the reason why he called Orihime here is brought up in a dramatic fashion. God's Marble.jpg Aizen: Behold, my Pimp Marble! Basically he introduces it to her as if its most prized trophy he's ever won. And by won, I mean cheated, lied, stole, and murdered for it, but I digress. He basically tells her that he "Trusts" her by giving ther the ability to "Reject" the deterioration of the Hogyoku's continued use on Hollows to transform them into Arrancars, as well as the inevitable use it would play in creating the Ouken. However, there is one major flaw in this plan... Orihime's Epic Thought.jpg Orihime: Its time I trolled the Troller! You know, THIS would have been a saving grace and ultimate redemption to Orihime Inoue as a character, as well as not giving the series much to begin with. I mean, it would've been the one moment we would see Aizen really LOSE his composure, and actually do something very ungentleman-like to someone within his possession. Which would make the comeback from Ichigo all the more satisfying when he comes after him, as Aizen is basically doing plan B: KILL EVERYONE It'd be nice if it would happen, right? Not happening, bro.jpg Aizen: -smirks- Me: Yeah...probably not going to happen... Regardless of what can or what will happen, our heroes rush forth and try their best to get past their given enemies lying in wait for them to keep them from saving the damsel. And who's foot would be mysteriously lurking behind Ichigo, you may wonder? Most Terrifying on the Planet.jpg Whether its children, teenagers, or adults; Women seem to be chasing him all the time So yeah, apparently Nel caught up to Ichigo and is trying to tag along, regardless of much of a pain it would be for Ichigo to be held back by having precious cargo to tag along. That and he hates kids apparently >.> However, running is futile... Headbutt Slam.jpg Nel used Extreme Acceleration. It was EXTREMELY EFFECTIVE! So after a few bruised ribs later, Ichigo and Nel's conversation devolves into an argument about why Nel shouldn't come and why Nel should come. In this encounter, I've come to learn something about Ichigo over the course of the series existence: 1 - He's a Virgin 2 - He doesn't care to be romantically involved with ANYONE 3 - He hates kids Wow...I guess we won't be seeing any future descendents of the Kurosaki family, now are we? Moving on, Ichigo' feels something amiss... My Strawberry Senses are tingling.jpg Ichigo: My Strawberry Senses are Tingling! Ichigo realizes that someone really has been watching them, and from the rafters of the freaking large corridor no less. After one of them shatters, Ichigo starts shouting at the unknown enemy to stop running and come down to face him like a man. He's about to...until something goes wrong... Dynamic Failing Entry.jpg Dynamic...Failing...Entry Our unknown arrival causes Ichigo's expression to express the atypical, "Not impressed" crossed with "WTF?". The arrival "tries" to shrug it off and make it seem like he MEANT to be a total klutz when coming before him, but his series of sputtering coughs take away its authenticity. When he FINALLY shows his face...it fails to impress yet again Enter the Bull Chaser.jpg Hello there, Captain Klutz! Any other acts of fail you wish to demonstrate to us? Yeah, his first impressions to me were kind of disappointing. Of all the kinds of opponents we could pit against Ichigo first, we start ALREADY with the clown of the group? I mean...for real? To further prove how disappointing he is, he reveals his designation... His Power Level is....jpg Nappa: R-Really? Vegeta: Yeah, kick his ass, Nappa! Nappa: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Yeah, as it turns out the Numeros, which are the double digit designated Arrancars, are guys beneath the creations that are known as the Espada. This usually means that the Arrancars are pretty weak right? Well if you turn back the clock, Toshiro's Squad had to release their full power in order to quell these guys and hold nothing back. This basically confirms that the strength of the Espada is ENORMOUS in comparison to the Numeros. So yeah, three digits? Ichigo can't help but feel unimpressed... Your ass is mine!.jpg Ichigo: Prepare to be pwned, Nino! Dordonni: That's my line, NINO! To already confirm our suspicions of there being something more to this spanish bull wrestler, we get a debut from Gin and Kaname, with the prior coming in to see the latter curious to spy on the intruders. They're surprised they split up at all, considering how strong the opposition is, and then realize that they're in the Den of the Tres Cifras. As it turns out, all the Arrancars guarding each respective passage were called Privaron Espada. Basically, they're the "Fallen Espada", Ex-Espada as a mainstream reference. For one reason or another, whether they've been kicked out for not being strong enough or exiled from their designation because of a crime they committed among their kin. Basically, they're the footstools to our heroes facing the REAL deal. But Kubo can't help but rub that fact in our faces... Kubo Trolls.jpg Mangetsu Shounen Cliche #3: We get it! You're all about being strong while not looking the part! Yeah, I went there. I'm going to assimilate a Shounen Cliche list all my own, and its because of THIS moment that I was encouraged to do so. I can see why Kubo is considered the King of Trolls, cause any time I see a troll moment in ANY series, I'm always reminded of Kubo being responsible for it. With that, I'm closing off. Surprisingly I was able to dive into a lot of story content rather than bulldoze through quite a few mindless fighting sequences. Don't worry, we're about to dive into that right away in the next part. Leave your comments below. Like to know your thoughts as to the idea COULD Orihime have pulled off her wishful-thinking plan, in erasing the Hogyoku. And if so, what direction would the series would've gone if that Ace in Aizen's sleeve disappeared. Would he rage? Would he strike Orihime? Would he just slaughter everybody? See you all again in the next Bleach Arc Review! Category:Blog posts